


Stay With Me

by Aelita_Angel (OmegaWolf747)



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolf747/pseuds/Aelita_Angel
Summary: From time to time, Jeremie gets caught up in his computer and it's up to Aelita to bring him back to reality.
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Stay With Me

The white diamond like stars dotted the navy blue sky. However, inside his office, Jeremie Belpois didn't see them. Hunched over his computer, his mind was not in his body. 

Illumined in the dim blue glow of the monitor, worlds rose and fell before his eyes. The continuous clicking of his mouse and clacking of his keyboard melted into one long sound in his ears. It was calling to him; the sweet siren song of the vast digital ocean. The monitor's light bent and seemed to suck him into its unfathomable depths. His body was in the room, but his mind was in the network: a sterile, cold, distant world. 

The pressure of a hand coming to rest on his shoulder forced Jeremie back to the real world with a start. He whirled around and looked up into a pair of emerald irises filled with love, worry, and the ever-present hint of sadness.

"Aelita?" he gasped.

"Jeremie, please come back to the real world for a while," Aelita softly requested. "I need you."

Jeremie blinked owlishly before glancing at his system tray clock and gasping when he realized that eight hours had passed without him even realizing it.

"Eight hours?!" he gasped as he slept his computer. "Sorry, Aelita. I guess when my mind goes into that world, I just lose track of the time..."

"I know," Aelita replied with feeling.

Taking Jeremie's hand, Aelita led him away from his computer and back into the real world, if only for a little while.

~Fin~


End file.
